


Assorted Flavors

by Ferny



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Transformer Sparklings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferny/pseuds/Ferny
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles containing both fluff and smut,  will be taking any requests. (More couples will be added later.)





	1. Cygate- Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start with some Tailgate & Cyclonus!:) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate wants Cyclonus to try something different today. SMUT

Um Cyclonus..." Tailgate approached the purple mech, looking down at his pedes.

"What is it Tailgate?" the former con looked up from his data pad. Tailgate was only this nervous if he wanted something.

"I-I....Iwantyoutoeatoutmyvalve!" Tailgate said rapidly, he spoke so fast that Cyclonus could barely make out what he said.

"...Lay down." he ordered putting down the data pad, and making room for the mini.

Tailgate's optics brighten in excitement and scurried onto the berth. He laid down and spread his legs, and opened his panels eagerly.

Cyclonus adjusted himself and hovered above the valve. The lips were puffy, and white with blue biolights lining the inside, and a darker blue anterior node. Licking his lips he licked a slow line from the hooded node, then pressed his glossa inside stroking the mesh inside.

"Mhmm!" Tailgate covered his mouth, muffling moans and squeals. 

Cyclonus devoured the small bot's valve, attacking large clusters of nodes, with his glossa. The mini was absolutely delicious at this rate he could become addicted. Tailgate's lubricant was sweet, he couldn't even imagine what his transfluid would taste like.

Suddenly Tailgate grabbed his horns with both servos, his moans getting louder. "Please Cyclonus I'm gonna overload!"

Cyclonus pulled back, and licked his lips. "Don't hold back." he dove his glossa back into the quivering valve, and continued to attack large clusters of nodes. With one servo he rubbed and pinched the hooded anterior node.

Tailgate's thighs quivered, and his moans and squeals filled the hub suite. Suddenly his frame arched off of the berth, his optics blazing white, screaming his overload.

Sweet fluid flooded Cyclonus's mouth, it was absolutely delicious. He really could get addicted, swallowing the fluid he began to sit up but a small servo rested on one of his horns. 

"Cyclonus...one more?" his voice was so soft and shy, how could Cyclonus deny him

"As you wish." he purred, and continued to feast.


	2. Drift x Rodimus- Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing better then getting a well deserved massage. FLUFF

Rodimus kissed the former con's neck cables feverishly, nipping an energon fuel line once in a while. His servos pawed at the white frame, traveling lower and lower to their designation. But the journey was cut short by another servo grabbing his wrist.

"Rodimus....I'm not really in the mood today." Drift said, and immediately felt guilty. He knew Rodimus loved interfacing, and he wanted to make the prime happy, today he couldn't follow through with it. "I'm pain from that last mission." he went to sit up up his back struts creaked, causing him to clench his denta in pain. 

Rodimus immediately maneuvered off his frame. "Babe why didn't you say something sooner?" he asked rubbing the former con's hip joint. 

Drift looked away, "You were in the mood so I thought it wouldn't hurt that much."

Rodimus stared at him then smiled gently giving him a swift peck on his lips. "You don't have to push yourself for me," he said nuzzling Drift's neck cables. "How does a massage sound?"

Drift groaned, kissing Rodimus's helm. "That sounds absolutely amazing right now." the red hot scrambled off the spiritualist, and waited as Drift postioned himself onto his front. Rodimus waited a few moments before making his move, carefully he sat himself on Drift's aft.  
He leaned forward, and began to slowly massage the tense cables, and sore back struts.

"How does this feel, babe." the captain asked, he was answered with a loud groan, but it was filled with pleasure instead of pain.

"It feels amazing, keep going." he rested his helm on his servos, and offlined his optics. Rodimus massaged another sore spot, causing another groan. "Primus, I love you Rodimus." 

Rodimus laughed lightly, and kissed the side of his helm. "Love you too sweetspark."


	3. Deadlock x Wing- Lessons in Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing tries to teach Deadlock some patience. SMUT

"Come on Wing move faster" Deadlock growled, gripping the other mech's hips.

"Be patient Deadlock mhmm this is a lesson remember," Wing teased and then let out another soft moan as he ground his hips in little circles. "Now please let me work." 

Deadlock groaned, but allowed the older mech to continue. Wing leaned back and put his hands on the con's thighs, driving that wonderful spike deeper. 

"Mhmm D-Deadlock!" he slowly moved up off that spike, then slammed his hips down roughly. Every time he would let out a soft moan, or pleasured sigh. 

But Deadlock in the other hand was getting impatient, the pace was slow and agonizing, and was driving him crazy. "Wing I swear to Primus if you don't move faster," he snarled warningly.

Wing sat down completely sheathing the spike inside his clenching valve. "Oh Deadlock at this rate you won't learn a thing." he teased, but he decided to show Deadlock mercy, and end their little lesson.

He learned forward placing his hands on Deadlock's chassis, bending his knees so he could drive that spike deeper and faster. "Much better." Deadlock purred watching his spike be devoured by that tight wet valve. He thrusted his hips up, meeting Wing's driving himself harder into a particular sensitive group of nodes.

"Ah Deadlock mhmm!" Wing gasped, placing his hands on Deadlock's. The cavern was filled with his loud moans, and the wet sounds of his valve being pounded. The sounds were filthy, and that made their arousal spike even higher. Wing tightened his grip, but that's not what betrayed his approaching overload. It was the way his valve fluttered, and clenched, desperately trying to keep Deadlock's spike inside. 

Suddenly Wing's back arched beautifully, his frame shuddering, and spasming as his overload wrecked through him. His mouth gaped open but no sound came out as he rode out the final waves of his orgasm, his valve gripping Deadlock's spike like a vice. 

Deadlock could feel streams of transfluid gathering where their interface equipment connected, and the scent drive him wild. With a feral snarl he drove himself up into the still fluttering valve causing a surprised noise from Wing. He thrusted his hips upward, chasing his own orgasm. It didn't take him long before he sheathed himself fully into the older mech, overcome by pleasure. Wing trembled, and tipped into a second small orgasm as Deadlock's spike pulsed, and released his transfluid. His valve felt stuffed, but he was content, and happy, with that he leaned down and kissed Deadlock gently. 

"We still need to work on your patience."


	4. Skids x Swerve- My Source of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by TheAnimalMonster I adore this couple even though they break my heart, they deserve to be happy! FLUFF and SMUT

Skids drank his high grade and watched as his little red minibot rushed from costumer to costumer, preparing drinks, and trying to keep glasses clean. But despite the rush he seemed to be doing well in his own.

It took a while before everything became calm again, Skids could see the little beads of coolant gathering on his helm. Swerve grabbed a glass of his own, and began to make a drink for himself. 

Skids smiled watching him work. He looked so focused on perfecting his drink, and whenever he was that concentrated he always stuck out his glossa. With that said, Skids could see Swerve's glass beginning to slide out and then stick out of the corner of his mouth. Skids didnt notice that he was staring that long before he heard Swerve.

"Hello Earth to Skids," The red bot waved one his servos in front of the other mech's optics. "Why are you smiling?"

Skids's grin grew, "Oh nothing." he said slyly, he knew it would drive Swerve crazy, and seeing the little mech get riled up was adorable.

Swerve pouted, "Sskidds you know I hate it when you do that!" he whined, moving from behind bar to sit in the stool next to Skids. "So come on tell me," he nudged his elbow into the bigger mech's side.

Skids laughed, "Stop you know that tickles," Swerve's armor plating fluffed up slightly with happiness. He loved hearing Skid's laugh especially when he was the one causing it. 

He was grinning like an idiot now, and wiggled his digits menacingly, "If you don't tell me why you were smiling I'll tickle you!" But Skids didn't look scared, but Swerve didn't miss the way the blue mech's frame shyed away.  
Swerve suddenly attacked seeing an opening and began to assaulted Skids's weak spots. 

Skids laughed uncontrollably, he could have easily fended off Swerve but he let him have his fun. A few moments passed before he Decided that Swerve had enough, Skids grabbed the bartender's servos, keeping a right grip on them, and pulling the mini closer. "Alright you I think you've had enough for one day," 

Swerve pouted, "You're so unfair-" Skids lips smashed onto his, cutting him off. "Mmhh!" Swerve let out a surprised noise, but melted into the kiss. He opened his mouth, allowing Skids's glossa to slip in and dominate his mouth. Their glossa danced together, causing the kiss to began extremely sloppy and messy. But they didn't care, it only made things hotter. 

Swerve's core temperature was slowly building up, but it didn't compare to the heat in his valve. Lubricant was gathering in his valve, and it clenched in need. "Ahh Skids-"

"Will you two get a room already!" Whirl suddenly shouted, Swerve and Skids jumped away from each other, only a sliver of salvia connecting them. Almost every mech was staring at them, causing both of their faceplates to turn a deep red. "Unless you want to give us a show then by all means continue!" Whirl taunted.

"Dirty fragger..." Swerve mumbled, Skids grabbed his servo, and let him out of the bar. The sound of teasing, and whistling following after them. "That was..."

Skids looked down at him, "Interesting?"

"I was thinking more on the lines of embarrassing...but it was hot." Optics met visor, and they both know what the other wanted. Swooping up the mini bot, Skids practically ran to their hub suite. Before the door could even close, the two mechs were all over each other. 

Servos pawed at each other, Swerve suddenly felt something heated and hard rubbing against his abdominal plating. He already knew what it was, looking down he took Skids's spike in both servos and began to move them up and down. 

Swerve loved everything about Skids's spike. It was blue like the rest of his plating with red and white streaks, it was thick and a decent length. But his favorite thing was the three gold bio lights lining up and down the length. Whenever Skids was close to overloading they would begin to flash rapidly. It was both arousing and amusing to watch, it was always a little cute, not that Swerve would ever tell Skids that.

"Come Swerve focus," Skids made a relieved groan when the minibot's servos began to move again. 

Swerve but his bottom derma, as lubricant coated his servos and made his movements smoother. There was a bead of transfluid gathering at the slit. Leaning down he took the tip in his intake, and sucked.

"Oh Primus!" Skids suddenly jerked and grabbed Swerve's helm, and began to push him away gently. "Get on the berth now." he growled his voice husky.

Swerve almost tripped over his own pedes as he scrambed onto berth. He laid down on his back, and opened his legs, exposing his valve. The thick white lips were swollen with arousal, and shiny with lubricant. Skids's olfactory receptors were filled with that sweet scent, and he wanted nothing more than to devour it but there would be time later. 

Adjusting his larger frame between Swerve's he adjusted the little mech's legs so they rest over his thigh plating, and his spike could rub against the hooded red exterior node. "Please Skids mhmm." Swerve moaned as he thruster his hips against that spike trying to get it inside of him.

"I know I'll make it quick I promise." Skids reassured leaning over and reaching into the bedside drawer, and getting a bottle of lube. Spreading a generous amount on his digits, he then reached down and began to prod, and push in. 

"Ooh! It's cold!" Swerve jumped back, not liking the cold feeling, but it felt soo good when those digits rubbed against large clusters.

Skids laughed at his reaction, and leaned down to kiss his nose, "I'll make it quick." with that said he began to thrust his digits, and stretching that tight heat. It burned but it drove the red bot's arousal higher, and he whined, and moaned loudly as he tried to urge Skids to move faster. 

"P-please Skids ahh I-I need it!" Swerve begged, gripping Skids's forearms.

Finally having enough of foreplay, Skids's pulled his digits out, and positioned his spike, and slowly pushed in past the ring. It was a tight fit, but neither of them cared it was heaven. 

Gripping Swerve's hips the older mech, began to roll his hips relishing that wet tight heated valve. Grabbing underneath white thighs, Skids was almost bending Swerve in half as he began to thrust his hips rougher, pounding into Swerve's ceiling node.

There was a spot popping noise, as the minibot's spike sprang free, beads of transfluid streaming down the sides. Releasing one leg Skids's pumped his spike up and down with jerky and uncoordinate movements. But Swerve didn't mind, it felt too damn good.

"Oh! Primus f-feel so g-good!" Swerve practically screamed, his vocalizer spasming in static. "Skids! I-I AHHH" This time Swerve really did scream, his frame spasm uncontrollably as overload crashed into him sending almost every system offline. His spike jumped and shot transfluid over both of their abdominal plating. His valve quivered clenched around Skids's like causing him to overload right after him. 

"Mmhm!" Skids groaned, holding Swerve tight against his chasiss, as he pumped the mini bot's valve. It was so full that transfluid overflowed pooling onto the berth, and on Skids plating. 

They stayed there holding each other, not saying a word until Swerve made a digusted noise. "Ugh I can already feel it drying and let me tell ya it does not feel good," He said

Skids laughed and nuzzled his head, "Trust me I'm right there with you," pulling a rag from his subspace be began to whip away the mess from the berth and their bodies as best as he could. 

Finally Swerve napped the rag and threw it to the side, "Just forget about it we'll worry about it tomorrow." he said, pulling Skids down next to him and nuzzled up to him. 

Skids wrapped his servo around the smaller bot, kissing his helm and smiled softly. He could feel Swerve looking up at him, "Why are you smiling this time?" He asked sleepily intertwining his servo with Skids free on.

Skids's smile grew, and kissed him gently. "I love you."


	5. Inferno x Red Alert- Heat Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made by Riceball who wanted some preggers Red in heat, enjoy! :) This is a SMUT chapter with mpreg and heat cycles.

"Red Alert hurry up it's time for bed!" Inferno called from their berth room, as he fluffed up the countless pillows on Red Alert's side. Ever since he had become pregnant with their sparkling he had developed an obsession with plush pillows. He would gather them around his frame at night, he said it made him feel more secure at night. Therefore Inferno had taken it upon himself to arrange the pillows for his lover, even though by morning majority of them would be scattered across the floor. 

"I-In a m-minute." Red Alert called from the kitchen his voice shaky. Concerned Inferno got up from their berth and walked into the kitchen. His lover was leaning on the counter his frame shaking.

"Red Alert are you ok?" Inferno rushed to the red and white bot's side, a sweet smell filled his olfactory sensors. It was a scent that Inferno was far too familiar with, "Red Alert..." He got closer kissing other bot's neck cables.

Red Alert squirmed his thighs squeezing together, "P-please.." he trailed off.

Inferno nuzzled his helm, "It's ok sweetspark I'll take care of everything." he purred, bending down so he could pick up his lover bridal. It wasn't easy as it once was with both Red Alert's additional weight, and lack of mobility, but Inferno could still manage. It was far from being graceful, one might think it was comical but they eventually made it back to their berth.

Inferno gently laid his lover down on his back in his nest of pillows. The delicious scent was intoxicating now, laying down on his chassis, he was met with the most delicious valve he has ever seen. The red and white lips were puffy and swollen glistening with lubricant, which was already forming a pool onto the berth. It truly was a sight to behold, and it was all his.

"Primus Red..." he trailed off, his voice husky with lust, he leaned forward licking a slow line from the exterior node down to the valve's opening. He burried his face deep into those folds, wiggling his glossa inside that clenching heat. 

"Inferno!" Red squealed and thrusted his hips, trying to get that appendage deeper. 

Inferno purred, and dug his face plates between those thick folds as far as he could devouring that valve, his nose rubbing against the hooded white node. Suddenly Red's thigh tightened around the other mech's helm, a gush of transfluid flooded into Inferno's intake. Swallowing every drop, he licked his helm and licked his lips. "Mhmm delicious" he purred, he could feel strands of lubricant dripping off his chin and no doubt there was a mess covering his faceplate.

Red dragged him into a wet kiss, not caring if he tasted his own transfluid, he just wanted more. His fans were working overtime trying to cool down his core temperature, but it didn't compare to the heat in his valve. It was a desperate needy fire building up, he needed Inferno's spike inside him now! "I-Inferno please I-I need it...please!" he looked at Inferno with those begging, needy optics that he couldn't resist. 

Rubbing Red Alert's swollen stomach and missed his neck cables feverishly, nipping at sensitive energon fuel lines. "Primus Red!" he growled, and then began to move Red Alert into his side, trying to be gentle, but he was at his limit. 

Inferno positioned himself behind his lover, and rubbed the tip of his spike against the slick folds. "Inferno! P-Please I need it so bad!" Red begged, the heat was consuming him from the inside out! 

Without another moment of hesitation, Inferno buried himself as he deep as he could into the other's mech. And he let out a loud groan of pleasure, "Oh Red...feel so good!" he murmured into his audio receptors.

Red Alert whimpered, the spike filled and stretched him perfectly, rubbing all the sensitive clusters lining his valve. The blunt too rubbed his ceiling node, and even just the slightest roll of his hips would send Red seeing stars. "Oh frag!" Red cries his voice static as Inferno began to thrust his hips. 

Inferno wrapped his servo around the swollen bump and buried his helm into the back of Red's neck. The sounds of metal clanging against metal, and wet arousing noises filled the room. Both that and the scent of Red's toxicanting heat drive Inferno closer to his overload. Usually he wouldn't mind finishing first but tonight was about his Red not him. 

He reached down and began to rub his lover's spike panel, until it popped out into his waiting his servo. He took it in a tight grip and began to pump up and down in rhythm of his thrusts. 

"Inferno I-I'm so soooo-!" Red Alert suddenly broke into a loud sob of pleasure, and he covered his mouth as he shuddered against Inferno's frame. His overload rocked through him, his optics blazed white, and transfluid coated his crotch plating, and stomach.

Red Alert's spasming valve drive Inferno over the edge, "Oh Red!" Inferno shouted his own overload, his own voice filled with static. Red Alert's valve was so full that it was overflowing, on to their plating. Inferno began to pull out but Red grabbed his servo. 

"P-please I still need m-more!" he whimpered, giving Inferno that begging look, that he could never say no to.

Inferno just smiled kissing him reassuringly, and purred "Don't worry Red we're far from being done."


	6. Rodimus x Wing- Ripped Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Autobratty, it was a little difficult writing this it made me really sad because I hate seeing my babies upset. :( I hope you enjoy it!

It was very late by the time Rodimus was through with his work. Usually he did everything in his power to avoid it, but today…He needed something to distract him. His com link buzzed and he already knew who it was. 

Are we still meeting tonight? It was from Wing, Rodimus was almost tempted to say no, but instead he sent a message back.

I’ll be there soon. 

Turning off his computer, he made his way out of his office and back to his own quarters. But when he arrived he didn't go in, instead he just stood outside the door. He didn't want to do this, but at the same time he needed this.

Walking in he saw Wing already sitting on his berth, legs crossed reading something on his tablet. From this angle he almost looked like Drift….Almost.

Wing looked up at him, and smiled softly but it was pained. “Are you-” but he didn't get to finish, Rodimus was on top of him silencing him with his lips. Wing lifted his servos and gently stroked the other’s forearms. He knew why Rodimus didn't want him to speak...he didn't blame him, but it didn't stop the pain in his spark.

Rodimus was becoming increasingly aggressive as he began to bit at the older mech’s lips, drawing energon. His servos gripped Wing’s hips leaving dents, then traveled over his frame leaving more dents and scratches.

“Mhm!” Wing covered his mouth as Rodimus bit a particular sensitive fuel line, drawing more energon. Suddenly Rodimus grabbed both of his servos and slammed them above his helm, and clawed at his panels with his free servo. “R-Rodimus…” he whispered, but Rodimus just snarled.

“Just shut up! Don't say anything got it!” he slammed his servo down next to Wing’s helm. Tears leaked from his optics, dripping down onto the older mech’s faceplate. 

Wing’s gaze soften as he gently cupped Rodimus’s face, “I know...I miss him too.” he whispered, pulling the red bot down so Wing could cradle him. 

Rodimus laid slack in his grip, and sobbed his frame shuddering against the other’s. “Primus...it’s all my fault all my fault!” he cried, he couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to. 

“Shh,” Wing kissed his helm gently, “It’s not your fault Rodimus…he knew what needed to be done.” his voice cracked, trying to contain his own pain. 

It had been almost a year since Drift had been taken from them, but it still felt like it had happened just yesterday. They would no longer hear his beautiful laughter, or wake up to that loving smile in the morning. The glue that held them together was gone, leaving them broken and scattered, grasping to keep themselves together.

Rodimus sat up, sitting on the edge of the berth, “It should have been me.” they both knew it should have been, but hearing Rodimus sound so broken, ripped another hole in Wing’s spark.

The older mech moved up, and slowly took Rodimus servos into his own. “We still have each other,” he whispered taking the younger bot’s faceplate into his own and turning it so their optics met. “I love you...and I know Drift would want us to be happy.” he couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them run down his cheeks.

Rodimus pulled him into hug, as the tears continued to fall. “I-I love you too.” It would take time for the wounds to heal, but together they could get through it.


	7. Overlord x Trepan- Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made by Apricots_from_Nara who wanted Overlord x Trepan doing the nasty yummy! ;) Enjoy! SMUT

"You truly are a sight to behold." Overlord purred, brushing the electric rod down Trepan's back struts, causing the little mech to whimper and shudder.

Trepan was face first on the berth, his aft high up in the air, his valve bare and exposed and shining with lubricant. Trepan had his servos pulled back straight, his wrists chained together, his legs on the other hand were spread wide, by a bar restricting him from closing them.

"P-please.." he whimpered, as the rod grazed his valve sending little sparks of pain, but it felt so good.

Suddenely a large servo slapped his lightly aft, but with a mech Overlord's size it stung painfully. "What did I say Trepan," he growled, smacking Trepan's aft again. "No talking unless I tell you otherwise." 

Trepan whimpered louder, and wiggled aimlessly. He wanted Overlord to touch him or better yet just frag him!  
The thought of that huge spike stretching him caused a trickle of lubricant to go down his thigh and on to the berth, more followed until a small puddle was forming.

Overlord turned the dial in the rod to a higher setting until sparks began to fly off. Trepan jolted and cried out in pain, his receptors were screaming and he tried to move away but a servo kept a tight grip on his hip. But underneath the pain there was pleasure, driving his arousal and his excitement higher. "Ahh ah! I-I!" he began to speak but closed his mouth, muffling his moans. He was right on the edge of overloading, he just needed that rod closer to his valve, but instead it was pulled away at the last moment. 

"Oh did you think I was going to let you overload?" the large con smirked, as Trepan looked over his shoulder at him with big begging optics. "You disobeyed me...Bad pets need to be punished." He turned the dial back on an evil look in his optics, and Trepan wanted to sob when he knew what was going to happen.  
~~~

Trepan didn't know how long Overlord had tortured him, it felt like hours of this cruel game. The con had played with his frame with the rod, and had out multiple vibrators into his valve, turning them on the highest setting. But at the last moment Overlord would turn them all off leaving him hanging on the edge of his overload. And each time Trepan would sob and beg for release, but Overlord would just grin, and stroke his helm in a mock gesture of comfort.

"Have you learned your lesson my little pet?" Overlord asked leaning over the smaller mech, kissing his audio receptors.

"Primus yes! Please I'm so sorry I won't disobey you!" Trepan turned his helm and began to plant messy kisses on Overlord's faceplate. He suddenly felt the blunt too of a servo pushing into his valve, and he shuddered clenching down on to it. 

"Such a good boy," Overlord entered another digit and began to fish out all of the vibrators. But he took his sweet time, stretching his digits, and pushing those toys in deeper on purpose. 

Finally they were all out, leaving Trepan in a heated mess, squirming fruitlessly in frustration. "O-Overlord-" he began but suddenly he was face to face with his spike, and it made him even more hungry. He could feel a bit of oral fluid dribble down his chin, and he knew he probably looked pathetic but he didn't care. 

"Go ahead pet," he rubbed the blunt blue tip against those pretty lips, until the smaller mech opened his mouth wider and began to work that huge spike into his intake. 

"Mhm!" Trepan gagged, but continued to bob his head up and down furiously, slicking it up with his oral fluid. He wished he had have his servos free so he could take what he couldn't fit, and massage it. He could taste transfluid beading from the slit, it was a bitter taste but it tasted so good to him, he wanted more. 

Overlord grabbed his helm with both servos and began to thrust his hips slightly, watching those lips spread so perfectly around his spike. He licked his oversized lips, he wanted to watch his beautiful pet, swallow every last drop of his transfluid. But there would be time for that later, right now he wanted to fill something else up.

He slowly pulled his spike of that warm heat, watching in amusment as Trepan tried to chase after it, and whined in loss. But his optics blazed with excitment as he watched Overlord position himself behind him. The large mech rub tip between those soaking wet folds, and then began to push in.

"Oooh Primus," Trepan keened, as that spike stretched his little valve like no other could. It lit up every cluster of nodes, and the tip pushed straight into his ceiling node. "Mhmm so good.." he trailed off into a long moan. 

"Such a good pet taking me all in," Overlord purred, draping himself over the smaller mech, thrusting his hips faster grinding his spike into the other's ceiling node. He reached around and began to rub the slick yellow exterior node, and pinched it between his digits. 

Stars danced across Trepan's vision, and he screamed so loud, his voice was filled with static. "Please I-I ahh I need to-!" he was so close, and he let out a cry of frustration, as Overlord laughed and began to pull out completely. "Overlord! Don't you-" Overlord suddenly slammed his hips forward burying himself deep into his valve. 

That's all Trepan needed as he screamed loudly, his overload seized up his whole frame, as it went rigid with pleasure. His optics blazed brightly and then offlined, along with every other system.

Overlord grunted as that little valve fluttered and clenched his spike like a vice. He thrusted his hips rapidly losing his rhythm, but neither of them minded as he buried himself as he far as he could. He snarled as he climaxed, that still fluttering valve, milking him of every last drop of transfluid. 

They didn't move, until eventually Overlord slowly pulled out watching as both their combined transfluids leaked out on to the berth below. Trepan could feel the chains loosening around his servos, and then the bar being removed. He collapsed on to the berth his limbs still shaking from his orgasm.

He felt himself being moved on to his back, and then lips kissing his thigh plating. He moaned softly, "Overlord what are you doing?"

Overlord looked up at him with a devilish look, "You didn't think we were done now did you?"


	8. Swerve- Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swerve decides to treat himself, but becomes an unknown witness to some late night fragging. Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made by Dinky I hope you enjoy it! :)

It had been a long day for Swerve, today his bar had been more busy than usual. Everyone on the Lost Light was enjoying themselves whether they were drinking or dancing on the dance floor, everyone was happy. Which was very hard to come by nowadays.

He now laid on his chassis scrolling through his data pad, he had watched several human films already but he still couldn't get himself relaxed enough to slip into recharge. He could feel charge building up in his frame, especially in his pelvic region.

Oh well that explains everything.

It has been a while since he treated himself, he flipped over on his back struts setting his data pad on the floor. He offlined his optics and slowly began to run his digits across his frame. He tweaked sensitive wires, and dipped into seams, causing him to squirm.

He just wish it was another mech's servos in place of his own. He put two digits into his mouth, until they were slick with his oral fluid, and then released both his modesty panels.

Normally he would take his time, and try to draw it out for as long as he could. But today he wanted to get to the main event.

He traced his digits up and down the length of his spike slowly, and then and wrapped his entire servo around it pumping it a bit faster.

"Mhmm~" he bit his bottom derma, he didn't want to be too loud, someone might hear him. He felt another surge of arousal go straight through him. The thought of getting caught was such a turn on, maybe the unexpected guest would join him, Primus he wished!

He released his spike, and it twitch in protest, his valve on the other hand tried to suck in his digits as he circled the wet ring, and slowly pushed in two digits and moaned as the blunt tips pressed against a cluster of nodes. "Oh Primus!" he whispered, covering his mouth as he thrusted his digits quickly. 

"Magnus! Come on it was funny!" Swerve onlined his optics and froze as he heard Rodimus's voice yelling down the hall and two pairs of pedes walking, and then stopping in front of his hub suite.

He heard Swerve let out a loud sigh, "Nearly giving Rung a spark attack is not funny, this is why you're not allowed in other mech's hub suite."

"Now you're just being dramatic...besides that's not true I am allowed in certain mech's room," Swerve could practically hear the smirk crossing the speedster's face plates. 

"Keep your voice down before someone hears you," Magnus said in a hushed voice, Swerve could hear the heavier mech starting leave but then was pushed up against the wall.

"Come Mags, let's have some fun!" Rodimus purred, his fans starting up.

"Not here Rodimus," Magnus warned, but then his breath hitch as Rodimus started to mouth down his plating until he was on his knees. His faceplates right in front of his closed spike panel.

"I'll make it quick Magsy~" Rodimus licked the seams and looked up at the bigger mech with mischievous optics.

Magnus didn't say a word, his faceplate growing red as he released his spike. "Make it quick."

Swerve couldn't believe it, some of the mechs had claimed Rodimus and Magnus were fragging but most just brushed it off as rumors. But it was true and they were doing it right outside his suite, a loud moan pulled him from his thoughts.

"So thick~" he could hear lust in Rodimus's voice, and oh Primus was it the hottest thing he's ever heard. He slowly started to pump his digits in and out of his valve as he listen to the breathy moans and loud sucking noises in the hallway.

Swerve had no trouble rebuilding in his arousal, especially since Rodimus began to moan more, and Swerve could only imagine what his captain was doing to himself.

Suddenly the noises stopped, and there was the shuffling of pedes as someone was lifted and pressed against the wall.

Rodimus laughed, "I knew I could break you down," but his gloating disintegrated, as he moaned, "Primus! Hurry up ahh-" Rodimus loud cry was muffled, and Swerve could hear the sounds of plating against plating, and the wet dirty noise of Rodimus's valve getting pounded.

"Oh P-Primus," Swerve gasped as his valve clenched desperately, imagining Magnus's spike sliding in and out of Rodimus. He pushed in a third digit stretching them, and then pistoning then into a large cluster of nodes, matching Magnus's pace.

He heard Magnus's pace quicken, and Rodimus's muffled moans getting louder, and he thrusted his digits harder. Rodimus let out a muffled cry, and his valve fluttered and spasmed as his own overload hit him. He bit his bottom derma so hard he could taste energon, and he arched his back as squirts of lubricant painted his inner thighs and the berth below him forming a small puddle. 

He heard Magnus let out a soft groan, and then moments louder he set Rodimus down, "We should-"

"Head to your hub suite and frag like turbo foxes in heat? Yes we should." 

Swerve could hear them leaving quickly, and he sighed in relief, No one is going to believe this, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows to check before you frag, Rodimus apparently didn't get the memo.


	9. Megatron x SS- Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Starscream decide to have some alone time and leave their sparklings to TC and Skywarp. Fluff chapter with some implied sexual references.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is G1 AU minus the war, enjoy :).

“Wildfire, Flashbomb time for bed!” Starscream yelled into the living room, as he continue to try and rock the third sparkling, Particle into recharge. “Shh,” Starscream cooed, as Particle squirmed in his arms, beginning to fuss.

Starscream felt two large servos wrap around his waist, pulling him back into a board warm chassis. “Are you almost ready?” Megatron’s voice was deep and sent shivers down his backstruts. 

“Almost, Skywarp and Thundercracker should here be soon, and then you and I have the rest of the night together.” he purred, his wings fluttering in excitement. It had been so long since the two lovers had some alone time with each other. 

Megatron grinned, “Excellent,” and right on cue the front door opened up, and they could hear Wildfire and Flashfire’s voices ringing throughout the entire house. 

“Uncle Skywarp, Uncle TC!” They yelled in unison leaping into Skywarp’s open servos and then proceeding to leap on TC almost knocking him over.

“Primus! You two have gotten so big especially you Flashbomb!” TC proclaimed, as he steadied himself, and Flashbomb swelled his chest in pride. 

“Carrier says I’m going to be as big as sire one day!” he exclaimed, unlike Cinder and Wildfire Flashbomb was not a seeker, and looked more like Megatron everyday. Wildfire was a spitting image of Starscream but with streaks of red on her wings and servos, and that same devious look in her optics. Meanwhile Particle didn't look like any of his parents, he was very small even for a seeker, and was almost completely white with red accents, and big gold optics.  
Megatron at first was furious, when Particle was born believing that Starscream had an affair with another mech. But after realizing that he truly was his, Megatron came to love Particle dearly, and would often spoil him, despite Starscream’s protests.

“It took you two long enough,” Starscream growled, but his trine mates merely brushed him off.

“Jeez don't get your wings in twist screamy,” Skywarp teased as he lifted Wildfire and began to toss her lightly in the air, causing her to squeal and giggle.

Particle began to squirm even more at the noise, optics filling with coolant as he began to whimper. “Skywarp stop that!” Starscream hissed, trying to rocking Particle trying to soothe him. “You’re going to get Wildfire all riled up and it will be impossible to get her back to sleep.”

Wildfire and Skywarp shared the same pouty look, as the older mech set her down, “jeez what a spoil sport,” Skywarp whispered to Wildfire, causing her to giggle.

Starscream have them both a glare and gently handed Particle over to TC. “He should fall asleep shortly and when you put him to bed make sure his favorite stuffed animal is next to him, I set in his crib,” Starscream instructed giving the little sparkling a final peck on the cheek. He then turned to the oldest two his servos on his hips, “And you two better be behave,”

Flashbomb and Wildfire looked up at him with big innocent optics that could fool anyone. “We wouldn't dream of it carrier,” Wildfire said her voice filled with sweetness, Flashbomb nodded in agreement a devilish look forming in his optics.

Before Starscream could say another word, Megatron placed a servo on Starscream’s lower backstrut and began to guide him towards the door. “Let’s go Starscream,” his voice an octave deeper reminding the seeker of their plans for that evening.

He allowed himself to be led out of their house, “You know Megatron we could skip the dinner and get right on to desert,” he purred lustfully, his voice had an instant effect on the larger mech, who let out a deep growl.

“My thoughts exactly.”

~~~

“Oh Megatron!” Starscream moaned, as derma nipped his neck cables. 

Megatron smashed their derma together in a rough but messy kiss. “Get on the berth. Now.” he commanded.

Starscream’s fans whirled even louder, He had forgotten how dominant Megatron was especially in the berth. He walked over to the berth slowly, swaying his hips as he went, and laid on his back. His wings fluttering with excitement and arousal, and he slowly opened his legs. He didn't miss the way Megatron’s red optics glazed over with hunger devouring his frame until it rested on the real prize. He smirked, “What’s wrong Megatron can't get it up?” the seeker teased, loving how Megatron’s optics narrowed a glint in his optics.

“Why you little-” He was cut off by the beeping of his com link. With a irritated sigh Megatron answered it his optics getting wide.

Starscream grabbed the newest pillow covering his faceplate with it, “Primus No!” He screamed into the pillow, this is not happening! He thought. But when he removed the pillow he knew the look in Megatron’s optics. “Do we have to go?...” he mumbled, even though he already knew the answer.

“Unfortunately yes,” Megatron snarled not the least bit enthusiastic. Starscream’s wings drooped but he didn't argue and he followed after his sparkmate.

~~~

When they arrived back at their home it was utter chaos. There were energon goodies scattered throughout each room, they could hear loud giggles and yells.

“No Flashbomb!” CRASH they recognized TC’s voice and the sound of glass shattering. Megatron and Starscream bolted into the living to find TC and Skywarp tied up on the floor, Wildfire running around the quarters like a hyper turbo fox. Flashbomb was jumping up and down on the couch stuffing his face with energon sugar sticks, Particle on the other hand was covered in different goodies and was playing in a puddle of spilt energon. 

But the moment Wildfire and Flashbomb saw Megatron standing there with his servos crossed, they froze. “Uhh h-hey sire,” he said nervously, Megatron narrowed his optics, “You two clean this mess up. Now.” they nodded and began to clean up frantically.

“Oh my poor baby,” Starscream picked up Particle who let out a loud squeal of excitement, his little wings fluttering. “You’re such a mess,” grabbing the nearest rag he began to wipe off his little sparkling. “I can't believe you two let this happen,” he sneered at TC and Skywarp as Megatron untied them.

TC glared at him, “Those kids are evil genius,” Skywarp nodded in agreement.

Starscream sighed, “Guess we’ll have to find new babysitters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of this story Megatron and Starscream should never have children because they would be evil geniuses.


	10. Deadlock x Wing- Lessons in Patience 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Wing and Drift fic, I had a lot of ideas with leashes and collars from many of you and I greatly appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy! ;)

“You’re doing so well,” Wing praised, his voice light and airy, as he pushed his hips back onto Deadlock’s spike. He was on his hands and knees, no doubt a challenge for Deadlock not to have his way with the older bot. That’s what the leash and stasis cuffs were for, his servos were pulled behind his frame, preventing any arm movement, and the leash was fastened to a collar around his neck cables, but slack enough it wouldn’t choke him. But pulled tight enough for Deadlock to know Wing was in control.

Wing arched his back shoving his hips back until they met Deadlock’s. His valve clenching down on to the con’s spike, “Just a little longer, I'm so mhmm close,” Wing panted, tugging Deadlock’s leash giving him the signal to move, but not too much.

Deadlock gritted his denta, ad he was bent over Wing’s frame his helm close to the other’s audio receptors. It was difficult to move in this new position but he lightly thrusted his hips even though it killed him inside. He just wanted to get out of these cuffs and this stupid leash and frag Wing properly, give him a real reason to moan.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Wing began to let out long strings of moans. Wing could feel the coil of pleasure building in his lower regions, “Oh Primus yes!” Wing cried out, as he overloaded, his frame spasmed as he rocked his hips back riding through his overload.

Deadlock growled as Wing’s valve clenched his spike tightly. He watched as Wing pulled himself off his spike with a wet pop, “You did so well, Deadlock.” Wing said his voice still filled with static. “You deserve a reward for being so good,” he said, but before he could get up he felt a servo grab the back of his neck cables and slamming him back into the berth.

“Did you really think I was Just going to sit back let you have your way with me, huh?” Deadlock growled into his audio receptors, “You should have known stasis cuffs like these couldn't hold me back, I bet you did it on purpose because you knew this would happen,” he mocked.

Wing shook his helm, “N-no I-” He yelped as Deadlock gave a light swat to his valve.

“Shut up. Keep your helm down or you’ll be the one in stasis cuffs and I won't let you overload.” Deadlock threatened, releasing his hold on the bot slowly, satisfied when Wing didn't move. “Now let’s have a look at this mess,” he sat back, then took two servos and spread Wing’s valve watching as it clenched on nothing a trickle of lubricant dripping onto the berth. 

He leaned forward licking a slow burning line across his entrance, teasing a cluster of nodes lining the rim. “Ooh Primus!” Wing keened, arching his back onto his touch. He had to admit he wasn't accepting the tables to turn like this, but he wasn’t complaining. He loved teasing the former con while being in control. But now with Deadlock being so commanding and dominant, it caused a different fire to burn inside him. 

He jumped again as Deadlock gave him another slap to his interface array, “Primus you’re so filthy,” Deadlock purred, swirling his glossa against a large group of nodes, causing the older mech to squirm even more.

“P-please.. Deadlock,” he begged, starting to sit up,but was immediately shoved him back down.

“I told you to stay down...now you have to be punished,” Deadlock snarled, a smirk spreading across his faceplates. He pulled Wing’s servos back behind his own back and turned on the stasis cuffs, and then fastened the collar around his neck along with the leash. 

He trailed a digit down the other's back struts, and then took his spike into his servo. Seeing Wing in such a submissive position drove him wild, and he had waited long enough for this. He rubbed the blunt tip against the rim, “You should see how pathetic you look Wing.” He said between gritted denta as he pushed past those white swollen folds, lubricant dripping onto the berth and his thighs. Deadlock didn’t stop until his hips were flush against Wing’s.

“Primus,” Deadlock groaned, relishing the way Wing’s caliper’s massaged his spike, ready to milk him of transfluid.

“Ooh p-please..” Wing whispered, he was on the verge of another overload. Just some movement would be enough to drive him over the edge. Leash was suddenly yanked back cutting off his oxygen supply. The cables in his abdomen quivered as his chassis barely floated off the berth, leaning his helm back as far as he could. 

Deadlock began to pistoned his hips roughly, every thrust left a scrape of black on Wing’s aft, along with a few dents. “You’re nothing but a slut aren't you?” Deadlock growled, furiously.

Wing couldn't even answer, all he could do was let out long moans and cries of pleasure, gasping for air. “D-Deadlock ahh please I-I need to ahh overload!” he sobbed, clenching his servos tightly.

He felt the stasis released on his wrists and he was flipped onto his backstruts. Deadlock yanked the leash pulling Wing into a rough passionate kiss his glossa dominating the other mech’s his sharp denta nipping his bottom lip. 

When Deadlock pulled away a string oral fluid was the only thing connecting them, “Don’t you dare overload until I say you can,” Deadlock growled, a knot was forming at the base of his spike, and he knew he was at his limit. With a feral snarl he burrowed himself as far as he could.

Wing whimpered as he felt Deadlock’s spike throbbing and releasing inside him. He wanted to overload just at the sensation, but he managed restrained himself. 

Deadlock pulled out slowly watching as his spike slid out of Wing his transfluid pooling onto the berth. “Please…” Wing whispered, looking up at Deadlock with big begging optics. Deadlock released the leash ramming three digits into the older mech’s wet quivering valve, the his other servo pinched and toyed with his glowing red anterior node. 

“Come on overload for me,” Deadlock commanded, nipping sensitive fuel lines. Wing’s frame spasmed uncontrollably, as he exploded into please. His valve clenched on Deadlock’s digits trying to pull them in deeper, as transfluid squirted onto his thighs and berth.

“Looks like you’re the one who will be taking lessons from now on,” Deadlock said with a devilish smirk spreading across his faceplates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys can tell I got carried away....oops


	11. Fulcrum x Misfire- Drunk Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulcrum has always harbored feelings for Misfire but would never be the first to confess that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys I'm still alive, and hopefully I won't be as busy and I'll be able to write more, but enjoy this little story :)

“Hey h-hey loser hand me another cube!” Misfire cackled, spilling the cube in his servo all over Krok. Usually Krok wouldn’t allow this behavior, but the former strategist was just as plastered as everyone else. 

 

They were all sitting in a circle around a huge case of high grade energon, laughing like lunatics. They had found it while scavenging an old ship, and this wasn’t the only one they had found. But at the rate it wouldn't take long to get through them all.

 

Except Fulcrum he’s Never had a taste for high grade energon, sure it was nice once in awhile but to drink all night? He’d rather just sit back and watch others. “You should really slow down Misfire-” He was cut off by Misfire’s digit pressing into his dermas, and then leaning in close.

 

“J-just relax loser, here you can come join me.” Misfire suddenly lifted the tinier bot, and sloppily set him on lap.

 

“Ahh M-Misfire!” Fulcrum’s faceplates began to heat up, as Misfire clenched him against his chassis with one servo. “Put me down-” but his protests were ignored, and soon he ceased to resist.

 

Fulcrum was ignored for the most part, unless he tried to remove Misfire’s grasp. Not to mention he wasn’t particularly enjoying energon being spilled onto his frame. But he did enjoy being this close to Misfire. Despite their interesting and somewhat rocky beginning, Fulcrum felt himself being drawn closer to the purple mech. But he didn't dare act on his emotions, it was both ridiculous and dangerous. He tried to ignore his desires, but every time Misfire flashed him that cocky grin, or called him loser, his spark would flutter.

 

Eventually everyone settled down, and were slipped into recharge. Krok had moved from the circle, and was sitting on some debris, staring into his cube, a sad look in his optics. But Fulcrum didn't dare to pry, he was pulled from his thoughts when Misfire’s helm rested on his, boths servos wrapping around Fulcrum, and rubbing his abdomen plating.

 

Fulcrum felt his faceplates heating up again, his sparking pulsing faster. “H-hey loser….” Misfire mumbled.

 

“Y-yeah…” He felt himself being repositioned to face Misfire, and warm dermas were on his. It was sloppy, and he could taste the strong tangy flavor of energon on his glossa. 

 

Misfire pulled away first and hugged Fulcrum even closer. “I-I really r-really like you… loser” even though his words were horribly slurred and Fulcrum understood them. 

 

He should have been happy, and a part of him was, but Misfire was drunk. He had no idea what he was doing or saying, he probably wouldn't even remember anything. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he indulged in this moment. 

 

He reached up and slowly wrapped his servos around the larger ex-con’s neck cables. “Misfire... I know you won't remember any of this but I’ve felt the same way-”

 

He was cut off by a loud snore from Misfire, and a clang as the mech fell back against the wall into a deep slumber. Fulcrum sighed, clambering off of him, “Sleep well big guy,” He said softly, and began to make his way to his quarters.

 

That night Fulcrum slept fairly well, that was until he felt a large weight jumping into his berth, and shaking him awake. “Rise and Shine!” Misfire cackled.

 

“W-what Misfire stop!” Fulcrum yelped as he was tossed about. Eventually Misfire stopped his torment, and sat back grinning. 

 

“Come on Loser, Krok found this huge warship and I bet it’s full of all kinds of high grade energon!” Fulcrum just shook his head, a small smile spreading across his faceplates. He jumped in surprise when he felt Misfire lean in close and nuzzle his helm.

 

“Well you better hurry slowpoke or I might just keep you here,” he purred, then walked out leaving behind a flustered Fulcrum whose spark fluttered with joy and excitement


	12. Whirl x Swerve- I know what you did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the night after Swerve jacked off to Roddy and Mags, and Whirl knows his dirty little deed.

“Hey….hey Shortie,” Whirl said tapping one claw on the bar’s surface obnoxiously, this had been going on for almost an hour.

Swerve squeezed his temple with two digits, he had been trying so hard to ignore the other mech but it was becoming more difficult by the nano-klik. “What do you want Whirl?” he asked, voice filled with irritation. 

Suddenly Whirl was up out of his seat, and leaning over the bar his faceplate close to the bartender’s. “W-Whirl?” Swerve was bright red, and tried to create some distance but Whirl hooked one claw around him.

“I know what you were doing last night~” Whirl whispered, in a sing-song voice. The grip of his claws slowly releasing the smaller mech.

Immediately Swerve’s faceplates lit up bright red, “I-I don’t know what you mean! I should head back to work!” Swerve stammered, trying to pull away, but once again Whirl’s grip tightened and he leaned his faceplate close.

"Then let me remind it involved a quicky in the hall and you-" Swerve cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"Shhh! Before someone heard you!" he said in a hushed tone, but what Whirl said caught the bartender completely off guard. 

“Come to my hub suite tonight and I’ll you show you a real good time.” Whirl whispered into his audio receptors, with that he released the minibot, and walked away. 

Swerve’s mouth dropped open, as he stared after him. But instead of being put off, Swerve felt...excited. Here was a mech who wanted to frag him, and on top of that Whirl had come to him! 

But is this really a good idea? I mean it is Whirl he can get a bit….extreme, his inner voice said. That killed his buzz a little bit, that was a fair point...what if Whirl was too rough, and he wouldn't enjoy it? 

But Swerve quickly banished any more negative thoughts in his processor. He was going to get fragged tonight, who knows it could be fun.

After a quick clean up, he headed straight to Whirl’s hub suite. He didn't even have to knock before it slid open, and he was dragged in by a clawed servo.

“Ahh!?-” Swerve couldn't do anything but follow, until he was pushed onto the berth. “W-whirl-”

“Just lay back and let me take care of everything,” Whirl purred, trailing his pinchers up and down his frame. 

“O-ok,” Swerve could feel his core temperature already beginning to rise. He flushed even more when Whirl brushed against his burning panel. 

“Look at you, you’re already getting so worked up from just a few small touches,” Whirl teased, then pulled away. “Now get on your hands and knees otherwise this will take forever.” 

Swerve rolled over his frame heavy as lead, but did as he was told. His processor running wild again, as he just pictured the sensation of being taken roughly from behind, and overloading over and over again. His modesty panels popped open exposing his hard spike, and valve shimmering with lubricant.

“Look at you I’ve barely even touched you, and you’re going to overload like a little slut.” Whirl growled, the end of one of his pinchers pushing into his valve. 

“O-oh primus!” Swerve’s voice went static, it arched perfectly into a large cluster of nodes, and began to grind into them. 

“Yeah that’s right get nice and wet for me,” Swerve gasped as he felt Whirl’s spike run against his thigh. He continued to mewl and shudder as Whirl growled lewd fantasies into his processor, and grind his servo into his valve.

Finally with a wet pop, the claw was removed, being replaced by a blunt head. “W-wait! Whirl I don't think it’ll fit!” Swerve said, his voice panicked, his fear was coming true!”

“Relax...it’s gonna fit just fine,” Whirl muttered, and began to slowly push in. His spike wasn't as big as Swerve had expected, in fact if felt average for a mech his size. But It still stretched his valve, and brushed up against cluster of nodes with its ridges, it was heavenly. 

“O-oh Primus- Ahh!” Swerve suddenly yelped, as Whirl pulled out and slammed back in, setting a rough and fast pace. “W-whirl! Ahh!” 

Swerve could do nothing, but mewl and moan in pleasure, as Whirl grinded the tip of his spike into his ceiling node. 

“Primus you’re so wet and filthy you little slut,” Whirl panted into his audio receptors, it went straight to Swerve’s valve, causing more trickles of lubricant to spill onto the berth below. “Mhm you’re getting so tight are you close I betcha are,” Whirl growled, his thrusts becoming erratic betraying his own close overload.

“Ahhh! Primus! Ahh” Swerve screamed, and he was sure that anyone in close proximity would have heard him. His frame shuddered and spasmed uncontrollably as he overload. His valve clenching like a vice around Whirl’s spike desperate to milk him of every drop of transfluid.

“Frag! Mhmm so tight!” Whirl growled, a few more thrusts and his hips stilled, releasing his transfluid into Swerve’s waiting valve. Exhausted Swerve fully collapsed onto the berth, Whirl laying on top of him. 

Swerve panted and looked over his shoulder at the other mech. “W-whirl that was-”

“Amazing I know.” Whirl finished for him, and then rolled off the minibot, and onto his back, “Maybe we can do this more often.” Whirl mumbled before drifting into recharge, already snoring away.

Swerve smiled, “Sounds good to me,” he said pressing a small kissing to the side of the blue mech’s faceplates, then curled into his side, slipping into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never imagined writing about these two together, but I enjoyed it! Who knows there might be more of em later. ;)


	13. Distraction- Rodimus x Megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus daydreams about Megatron, pretty simple. ;)

Megatron’s lips were moving, but Rodimus wasn't listening to a word he was saying. He watched as those beautiful lips move and form each word, his glossa danced with every flow and would flick out to wet his lips. 

Rodimus licked his own lips slowly, picturing his mouth devouring the other mech’s. He would kiss him hard and play his glossa. Then he would pull away to nip at those swollen grey lips, coated with their mixed saliva.

Rodimus shifted, his plating was becoming very uncomfortable, and hot, when he pictured a different set of swollen lips, wet with lubrication trembling for something slide between them. 

“Primus…” He breathed, he didn't even know he had said it out loud, until Megatron spoke.

“Primus indeed,” Megatron agreed, if only he knew what Rodimus was really talking about. “That’s why we need to find the nearest planet, and get some supplies and fuel, we also-” His voice was already beginning to fade, as Rodimus drifted back to his fantasy. 

“Rodimus please,” Megatron voice was soft as he begged him to touch him. His hips twitched upward as Rodimus leaned his helm down to lick a line from the bottom of his treasure, up to his anterior node. He could practically taste that sweet nectar on his glossa, and he wanted to moan but restrained himself.

“Rodimus are you even listening to me?” Megatron interrupted his dream again, and he groaned. He was torn between kicking him out so he could finish his fantasy, or throwing him on the desk, and continuing where he left off.

“Of course! Every single thing” 

Megatron gave him a suspicious look, “You seem distracted…” he made his towards his desk, but then stopped and jolted back as if Rodimus had grown a second head. “Are you serious!” His optics focused on his crotch.

Rodimus followed his gaze, his spike was fully erected, the biolights glowing excitedly. He should have been ashamed, but being the mech he was, he wasn’t in fact he was even more excited.

“You know Megatron you could give me a hand here,” he purred, giving Megatron a seductive wink.

The older mech flushed with embarrassment, but then with irritation. “You’re pathetic!”

He turned to leave but stopped when Rodimus whined. “Come one Megatron I know you’re cruel but this is too much!” he got out of his chair and made his way toward the bigger mech. “Besides it doesn't have to be just about me,” he purred rubbing, Megatron’s modesty panels.

The con stiffened, but then relaxed. “...Fine meet me in my quarters in ten and we’ll take care of your...problem” his servo gently grazed the bot’s thick rod and then turned to leave. But Rodimus grabbed his servo and ran out the door, dragging the con with him. 

“There’s no time to wait let’s go now!” He didn't care if his spike was still out for the whole ship to see, he was going to get laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to make a continuation of this chapter...eventually anyway! Hope you guys liked it! :)


	14. Inferno x Red- Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas special featuring this couple :) let be noted that Red Alert is once again preggers (why? Because I think it's cute) anyway I hope you all enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm not dead! Lol sorry for the long wait and in all honesty life always seems to get in the way, anyway I hope you all enjoy and leave some nice reviews because I miss them :(

"Hmm," Inferno rubbed his chin plate as he carefully inspected the small box Red Alert had handed him. It was a little bigger then his servo and was wrapped in bright red paper, with a white bow decorating the top of it.

He lifted the box and brought it up to the side of his helm close to his audio receptor and shook it gently. Whatever was in the box bounced lightly causing a small clatter, but not enough to give away what it truly was.

 _He's so adorable_  Red Alert thought smiling as he watched his lover do his best to decipher what was hidden inside. Inferno's optic ridges were furrowed in concentration, his digits rubbing at his chin plating. But the best part was how Inferno's optics were lit up in curiosity and excitement.

Now as much as Red Alert could watch Inferno for hours, he knew it would leave little time for his last gift.

"Come Inferno open it already!" He said laughing as Inferno gave the box one last shake, his optic ridges once again furrowing in confusion.

"Fine but I'm sure if I had more time I could figure out," Inferno said.

Red Alert just his optics, rubbing his swollen belly as he watched Inferno tear into the wrapping.

"Oh red!" Inferno exclaimed, optics glowing bright as he held up the gift.

It wasn't much, just a simple bag of energon sticks, one of Inferno's favorite snacks.

"I'm glad you like them," Red Alert said pulling Inferno into a tight embrace. "But there's one last surprise, so turn around and close your eyes."

Inferno pouted as be nibbled the smaller bots neck cables. "Fine but hurrying I want to ravage that sweet little valve of yours.

Red Alert's cheeks flushed red as he pictured those lips and talented tongue tormenting his needy valve. But there would plenty of time for that later.

"Be patient Inferno, now help me up." 

Inferno immediately moved to his lover's side, putting arm around the other's side and helping him to his pedes.

Red Alert gave Inferno one more kiss before entering their chambers, a feeling nervousness rising in his chassis.

 _What if Inferno doesn't like it?_  He thought to himself, looking in the mirror. 

His abdomen was swollen as if he was going to burst at any moment, with that being said he had put on quite a bit of weight.

What if Inferno didn't find him attractive anymore?

He shook his helm furiously clesring his processor of such thoughts. 

Quit being paranoid, he told himself.

He walked over to his berth and opened the box laying and pulled over the contents.

Inferno is going to love this.

\---

Inferno tapped his fingers waiting impatiently. He had already pictured numerous sexy scenarios of what this gift could be. Needless to say his spike panels were now uncomfortably tight, his spike aching to be released.

"I-Inferno.." He heard Red Alert's soft voice and turned around his jaw falling open.

Red Alert was wearing a loose red dress that split up the middle enough to expose his swollen abdomen. The dress had fluffy white trim across the top and bottom of the dress. A white garter with a big red bow adorned his upper thigh, a Santa hat atop his helm.

"Primus Red," Inferno breathed, optics wide.

The security director's faceplates flushed a darker red in embarrassment. He looked away as he lifted the ends of the dress exposing his already swollen valve, lubricant trailing down his thighs.

Inferno's spike sprung free at the display, he moved to Red Alert smashing their dream together. It was sloppy but Inferno couldn't care less he just wanted to touch his lover.

Red Alert's mouth opened instantly allowing Inferno's glosses to mingle with his own.

The smaller bot whimper his thighs already trembling, as Inferno dipped into his frame plucking at sensitive wires. 

"Mhmm Inferno I-I need you here.." He trailed off as Inferno nipped at sensitive neck cables. But it didn't halt Red Alert from grabbing the fire truck's servo and leading it down to his needy valve.

Inferno didn't need anymore instruction.

He coated his digits in lubricant and massaged Red Alert's swollen exterior node. Red Alert's hips twitched as he ached for more stimulation, but he didn't to wait long. Inferno's digits slipped past the swollen lips of his valve circling cluster of nodes around his fluttering hole before dipping in.

"I-Inferno!" The smaller mech cried out as his lover thrust into his most sensitve clusters kf nodes. His fans whirled loudly trying to control his core temperature.

He weakly wrapped his hand around Infero's thick spike, moving his hands up and down on his throbbing spike.

It was Inferno's turn to thrust his hips groaning. "Ohh Red," he moaned the biolights on his spike flickering rapidly. "That's enough R-Red," Inferno panted grabbing the smaller bot's wrist.

Red Alert nodded his optics hazy with pleasure, his valve clenching hungrily as Inferno slipped his digits free. 

They kissed each other feverishly, denta nipping each other's derma, which would no doubt be swollen later. 

Red Alert laid down on his back structs allowing Inferno to slip in between his legs.

Inferno made his way from the smaller bots pedes nipping his way up to that swollen valve. He licked a slow burning line up from Red Alert's entrance to his exterior node, nibbling those delicious swollen folds.

Inferno could have eaten him out forever jf Red wanted him to, but he knew neither of them could wait any longer.

He moved up to kiss Red Alert passionately as he rubbed the blunt tip of his spike against Red's entrance. His lover moaned softly wrapping a leg around the other's waist, mewling as Inferno sheathed himself in one thrust.

"P-Primus!" Red Alert cried out gripping onto Inferno as the other thrusted mercilessly into his valve. "W-wait mhm slow down-" Red Alert let out another long wail as Inferno's spike pounded into his ceiling node. At this rate he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

"Ahh I'm sorry Red I couldn't stop if I wanted to," Inferno groaned, unable to control himself any longer. "You're just too damn perfect, mhmm Primus! I'm so lucky," 

If Red Alert wasn't close enough he definitely was now. Inferno's optics were looking at him with nothing but pure love, and made his own spark flip. 

"P-please I'm so close! I want you to overload inside of m-me ahh!" He reached in between their bodies rubbing his swollen exterior node. 

Inferno snarled his thrusts becoming erratic betraying his own overload. "Me too Red! Primus I love you so much!"

At those words Red Alert couldn't hold back anymore. He overload, hard. He threw back his head in a loud wail, his back struts bowing as his overload almost sent all his systems offline. His valve clenched and fluttered dragging Inferno along with him.

The fire truck's hips stilled as he moaned loudly, Red Alert's valve milking him of every drop. 

The larger much rolled to the side to avoid squishing his lover, panting with exhaustion.

Red Alert turned to his lover smiling, "Did you enjoy your gift love?" He asked shyly.

Inferno cupped the smaller mech's faceplates, "I loved every moment of it, thank you Red," he cooed pressing his helm to the others.

"I love you, Inferno."

"I love you more, Red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh Red how scandalous ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it.


End file.
